


Possessed

by Blane1016



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Kink, Bondage, Cruelty, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Murder, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pregnancy, Protective Kylo Ren, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, kyloisababy, kyloisnotnice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blane1016/pseuds/Blane1016
Summary: A man in a black coat, a name unsaid, and a natural ability to get under your skin. As a pretty young woman in England society you were always told you could have anything you wanted, but what if the one thing you wanted was a man who defied every moral you had? Or maybe a man who didn't want you at all?PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT READY FOR MATURE MATERIAL, THIS WILL BE A VERY DARK STORY WITH PLOT THAT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT OVER 18+.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, kylo/original character
Kudos: 16





	1. Dark Haired Monster

The world was yours for grabs and you knew it with every instinct in your body, your father was an Earl and from the time you were born everyone sat in awe of you. From a young age, you were set with one purpose in this world and that was to marry. And it was not just to marry, but it was to marry higher than your station. You were told this would be easy enough, with your beauty and your inherited charm, but being taught how to do this and actually finding a suitable husband were two very different things to accomplish. 

You were a Lancaster, which was something that held much esteem to everyone around you, and it was finally time for you to come out into society and take it by the reigns. You were finally of age, or maybe just a year off. Your mother only found it appropriate for you to come out into society after your 18th birthday. 

"My dear, the introduction is only a day away and you must go to the seamstress to have her very best, maybe iris's would look presentable in your hair, it'll go very well with your complexion"

My mother was a forward woman and only wanted the best for me and my siblings, especially after my father's untimely death. My brothers were almost laughable when they had to take over the estate, so most of the burden was put on my mother's shoulders. As they went off to pick up every underclass woman they could avoid responsibility with, my mother was home prepping me to become a "woman". 

"Mother honestly, my wardrobe will have to do, it's not like I've worn everything, and I don't want to be seen in public until my debutante, and honestly, the thought of discussion isn't something I'm looking forward to,"

You grit your teeth a bit as you spoke, it's not as if you wanted to come off aggressively, but this was not something you were keen to do. you knew it was your duty, but it felt like there was something else pulling you away from selling your soul to some wealthy aristocrat. There was so much you haven't seen, so much you haven't done and to have a man own you, body and soul was infuriating. 

Love isn't something you have seen in your lifetime, your father was a drunk and a gambler, and your mother was a woman who had to use her finest powders to cover up the black and blue marking that encased her body. When your father passed, you were almost relieved. The abuse was always hidden behind closed doors, but the sounds of broken glass and sights of your mother's ripped dresses were always engraved your my mind, something you could never let go of. So marriage wasn't something you were overjoyed to go through with, love is too rare to find, especially when money and power were involved. 

"Darling, there are rumors that a Duke will be attending the first ball of the season, so you must look your best, you are clearly the prize this season and I will not deal with the embarrassment of anything less"

The stress rolled off your mother's tongue, a signal that it was time for you to concede from any further argument. 

"If I must have another addition to my wardrobe have someone fetch it for me, you know my measurements and I'm sure you'll be choosing it anyway" 

This was going to be fun. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ball was to be hosted at the Pembroke estate, the grandest estate in England at the time. The owners of the estate were the Duke and Duchess of Pembroke, who would only invite high society to attend. It was said to be a ball to introduce this mysterious Duke back to England from his adventure in France, but it was clear what everyone's intentions were, it was time for the few "lucky" women to come out into society. And not so luckily, that included me.

As me and my mother exited our carriage we were engulfed by class and beauty as some would say, but you only saw the nastiness and overspending that came with these kinds of events. Every table was set with silk and the chairs surrounding the tables made of the purest of golds. The walls decorated with cherished art pieces that only some had the privilege of taking sight of. Every woman dressed in the most extravagant gowns, with diamond jewelry littering their bodies. Men were casually talking with one another, sometimes taking glances at the newly available females on the dance floor. 

As you walked through the grand marble doors, every head was turned, you knew you were special. You didn't want to be, but these kinds of things came with the territory. You were dressed in a gown made of maroon silk, and instead of the classic diamonds around your neck, you wore your house's rubies, your hair was tied behind your head in a classic french braid with iris's littered in your hair. My mother knew she had to show up for this occasion and she did.

As you walked towards the stairs, a tall lanky man dressed in an expensive suit barked "Miss Hyacinth of Lancaster!", you grimaced as the crowd gasped at your appearance. 

You tried your best to keep my head down, anxiety filling your core. You did not want to give attention to men whose only interest in you were your status and the fact that you would be a lovely decoration on their arm, you never found a man who ever even piqued your interest, it's not like you were allowed to regard men at all, but every man who you have acquainted yourself with bore you with their titles and the land they owned and how regarded their family was. You knew it was unlikely you would find any attraction to anyone, let alone anyone in this room. 

As you stepped down, to your relief, people began to go back to their regular chatter. You began to walk towards the refreshments to get water to relieve my dry tongue. When you turned to take in the room, you spotted your dear friend Natalia speaking with the Earl of Hux, he was clearly trying to court her, which was to your own dismay. The man was almost intolerable and his reputation of being ignorant always proceeded him when you were around him. He was a friend of your brother Charlie, who without saying was a very involved man when it came to the brothels in town, so clearly, Hux wasn't any better. 

You hurried over to Natalia to relieve her from the awful conversation that was clearly taking place by the look on her face. You swiftly grabbed her arm and smiled widely, bring her into a tight embrace. 

"Sorry my Lord, but I would really appreciate it if I could borrow Natalia, I must freshen up," you exclaim with the most artificial smile on your face. He glances at you for a moment, almost blushing as he not so discretely looked you up and down. You felt almost repulsed as his eyes trailed over your chest, taking in how much I've grown since you last saw him a year ago. 

"Of course my Lady, anything your heart so desires, is yours," He slurs, clearly drunk from the wine from the famous Pembroke wine cellar. You glance at him, giving him a glare of disgust, and rush Natalia away, almost ripping the fine thread of her gown. 

"What were you doing with that rat of a man?" You whisper under your breath hiding your laugh from the crowd around you, a woman must of overhead you and turns, glaring at the unladylikeness of you and your friend. You chuckle quietly and drag Natalia to a nearby corner. 

She giggles "I have no idea, he literally called me Natalie the whole time and looked at my ass as if it was the last thing he would see, he may have tried to grope me as well." she whispers, hiding the comfortableness we had with one another. 

"You look lovely as ever by the way" she rolls her eyes, knowing she was going to get some sort of snarky comment from me. 

"Of course I do, you know my mother would not have it any other way" you plop a grape in your mouth, hoping the roaming eyes in the room would stay far away from you. 

"You know if you don't dance with anyone, she will have a complete fit afterward, matter of fact don't dance, that is something I'd quite like to see." she states matter of factly, leading you to huff out a large breath, knowing your fate if you avoid it for the night.

"Well, no man has approached me yet, so clearly I'm pulling off the whole intimidating thing right, I'm unapproachable and they all know it." you smile, knowing you have a reputation of being stand-offish with anyone, even the most eligible bachelors of England. 

"You haven't seen the Duke yet have you? The view of him is quite nice" she winks at me, confusion covers your face as she speaks. you have heard of the reputation of the man's attractiveness and pull, but Natalie knew you could care less about some super-wealthy aristocrat, who clearly was an alpha male. 

"Clearly you haven't, he's been looking at you since you entered the ballroom, and that came with much difficulty, especially since every eligible woman in this room has been crowding him like he's a God" she states with an almost dubious look on her face. 

"Well, Natalia, how many years have you known me? And how many times have I gave a pretty boy the time of day?" you mumbled under your breath, not enjoying the attention you were getting one bit. Every man's eyes were trailing you closely, even the one's who seemed to be courting other women. It was ridiculous that you had to hide in the corner away from the entertainment, but you knew it was necessary. 

"All I'm saying is, you're going to have to marry Hyacinth, there is no avoiding that. You have to let go of this mindset that you're always going to be fine because there's only so long you can be a Lancaster. Us women do not have the privilege of holding our father's name forever" she states matter of factly. You were beginning to become annoyed, very annoyed, you knew Natalia was right, but you didn't have to like it. 

"Well, with the reputation of the duke, he will be the last man in this room I would be inclined to marry. Have you heard about his time in France? The number of men he killed during sword fights? Or duels he's been in over little offense? It's almost as if he likes to murder other men. And to my disgust, he has spent plenty of time in our town's brothels and seems to keep many mistresses before he discards as soon as he draws them. I can't find a more despicable man in this room" you state gritting your teeth, all you have heard about this last week was about this dreadful man, from every girl in town was gawking about him. 

"You'll change your mind quickly when you see what he looks like, Hyacinth when I tell you there is not a man in England as beautiful, I am not lying to you." She giggles like a schoolgirl, which only makes you grow more agitated.

"Well, Natalia, there is also the obvious rumor that he has no intention of marrying anyone, these words came out of his mouth multiple times last season when again every eligible woman wanted his hand" you spit, almost snapping at Natalia. She got the picture of your agitation and became silent. She patted your hand softly and began to walk towards the large crowd of people socializing, doing what you should be doing, and finding someone rich and well-off man to court her. 

You spotted your mother across the room with an agitated look splattered across her face and you knew at this point you had to get involved with tonight's festivities or would soon face dire consequence, you began to look around the ballroom hoping to find some sort of friendly face when you saw the overjoyed face of Vicrul, a smile plastered on his face as you walked over to him. He was a bit older than you but, always seemed to fancy you while you two were growing up. You knew he had just come back from his adventures in France, so you felt required to greet him. 

As you approached him you were swiftly caught in a tight embrace, almost too tight for your liking, but it seemed all of his embraces were too tight for your liking. 

"Hi Cinth, I've missed you" He whispered your nickname close to your ear, leaving his mouth lingering for a moment, again too close for your liking. His breath smelled like whiskey and he slurred a bit when he spoke. 

What is up with men getting plastered tonight?

"How are you Vic, how was France?!" you exclaimed, wanting to know everything about traveling since you've never stepped foot out of the country.

"It was beautiful Cinth, you would've adored it. I met a few people to work for, actually, I'm going to be watching over how Duke Ren manages his estate, he will be somewhat like a mentor to me" he states widely, you suddenly grimaced at the name, knowing it had to be the mysterious Duke everyone was so hot and bothered about. 

"That's wonderful Vic, I'm happy you enjoyed yourself so much" you exclaimed in a fake manner, hoping he didn't notice, and luckily his over pored glass of scotch helped you out with that. It was not as if you hated a man you haven't met yet, it just appeared to you that he may be attending most of these events, you knew that you'd be pushed to him because of your status and you refused to be pushed towards anything. 

"I haven't seen you dance all night, let me get you a glass of champagne and then we'll dance for old times sake? Plus I know mommy dearest won't be happy with you if you don't dance at all" he winks at you knowing how family matters were dealt with in your household, especially regarding your stubborn mother. 

"I would be indebted to you, truly" you exhaled, hoping this would be enough to keep your mother at bay.

"It's my honor." He stated, handing you a glass of champagne, that you may have drank too quickly, causing your face to heat up. He smirked at you, that casual flirty smirk that always seemed to appear on his face when you were around. 

It's not like Vicrul was an unattractive guy, it was quite the opposite. He was broad and tall and had curly brown hair that made all the girls swoon, since you were kids he's shown affection towards you, but you were independent. You didn't lean on anyone for support and Vicrul wanted a woman he could put on a shelf for his colleagues to admire and you just weren't that kind of girl. The problem was, Vicrul never seemed to take the hint, he always tried to push it a little too far. 

You grabbed his hand, laughed quietly, and pulled him to the dance floor full of smiling guests, he grabbed your waist a little lower than appropriate and pulled you in a little too close, his eyes burning into yours. It was almost as if he was trying to make a quick move on you, his proximity was inappropriate for a public place and you were starting to get nervous. 

"You look completely breathtaking Cinth" he stated, lowering his hand a little more, starting to cross a line between comfortable and disrespectful. You tried to move a bit, but his hold on you was unbreakable, he was not letting you go anywhere. 

"Thank you Vic, I truly missed your antics around here" You stated, trying to change the subject to something more relaxed, hoping he would get some sense and move his hand away from your lower back. You felt his other hand begin to trace your inner thigh and you were stuck in your position in shock. His hand began tracing your lace stocking, rubbing rough circles into your untouched skin. You frantically looked around, hoping no one was witnessing his assault and to your relief, everyone was blissfully ignorant. 

"No Cinth, you look truly divine. I want to take you somewhere where I could truly show you how delectable you look tonight" He whispered in your ear, his lips centimeters from the nape of your neck, making you flinch away, but his hand caught the back off your head. This was not like Vicrul, he was an innocent flirt, but this was entirely something else. 

"Vic, stop this is inappropriate. We're in front of like a hundred people right now" you exerted under your breath, trying to discretely push him off you, but he wouldn't budge. The grin across his face was almost evil, maybe even calculating and this is when you decided that you didn't know the Vicrul who came back from France. 

He began to lower his hand slowly down your lower back, his hands grazing your ass, before he groped you, hard. His tongue swiped across his lips and his eyes were in a daze as they trailed over your chest. You were in utter shock at his actions, so you took matters into your own hands and dropped your drink on the ground, causing the glass to shatter all over the marble flooring. This started him enough that he let you go. 

Agitated and shaky, you sped walked away from the scene towards the bathroom, keeping your head down to avoid the eyes you knew were on you. As you were pacing towards the restroom, you slammed into something rock hard and aggressively flew onto the ground, clearly bruising something. You grimaced in pain and grabbed the knee that took the most brunt of the force from the ground. 

As you painfully rubbed out the bruise that was clearly forming on your knee, you heard an infectious laugh come above your head, a man clearly. It was a nice laugh, but obviously obnoxious since he just made you fall flat on your ass. You rolled your eyes hoping he would just walk away and not try to play hero, but as you collected yourself and looked up you saw eyes dark as onyx and a face of a God. You knew exactly who you were standing in front of. 

"Clumsiness is not ladylike" he spoke.

He was a Dark Haired Monster.


	2. Ladies Don't Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction in years, so I'm sorry if it's terrible. I've had this idea for quite some time and haven't been feeling the greatest mentally and writing has always helped, so I'm going to try it again. I'm definitely going to change a little canonization when it comes to old England, just because I want it a little modernized, but if anyone has any advice or recommendation I'd definitely enjoy it!

You stood and examined the man in front of you and came to the conclusion that Natalia was right about one thing, he was beautiful. He was dressed from head to toe in black, which exerted a kind of authority to it. His mouth was set in an attractive, but smug smirk. His hair was slicked back, but a few dark ringlets settled near his face. He was built too, towering over you with his broad shoulders. His face exempt from any imperfection, eyes dark as ember, and a jawline that could cut. You wouldn't admit it, but you could clearly see the attraction. 

As his hand outreached to take your own, you shivered with the skin on skin contact, a jolt racing through your body as you finally got to your feet. He was now standing in front of you, the man everyone wanted to meet. You were baffled and couldn't seem to get a hold of your own words. 

"Uh.. T-thank you" You stuttered, flattening out your dress. You looked to the ground slightly, not wanting to look up at him. He was almost intimidating. 

"Couldn't really help it, as you slammed into me" He spoke nonchalantly, rudely without care. You were shocked at his short response.

"I believe you were in my way" You stated rolling your eyes. 

"Hm, now she's not just rude enough to walk into me, but she rolls her eyes too. Where is the respect?" He states, agitation flowing in his words. His mouth was in a straight line almost as if he was trying to discipline me for my words. 

"Respect?" you almost choked, his arrogance took you by shock. 

"Yes, respect. I am clearly your better, it comes with the title " He stated plainly, his eyes moving elsewhere as he was speaking to you, like you were some kind of nuisance. 

"Excuse me? I am a lady, I have no idea where you have got the nerve-" you started to raise your voice before his eyes caught yours curiously, stopping you in your tracts. He brought his hand up to a loose strand falling out of your braid and tucked it in behind your ear. You looked down at his hand in awe. 

"Interesting" he stated before looking down at your lips, his eyes trailed over your mouth for what seemed like minutes, causing you to hitch your breath. He then composed himself and walked away to a group of men drinking what looked like scotch. 

He seemed almost unfazed by the encounter like you were some fly that needed to be swatted. You were anything but, you didn't know whether you were angry or flustered, but you knew you didn't want to come three feet near him. 

He was almost captivating in a way that made you irritated, he gave off the energy of dominance in his demeanor. You watched as he conversed with the other men at the ball, they all looked to him like he was some sort of king, it seemed as if every woman wanted him and every man wanted to be him. 

"I see you met the Duke" You heard behind you, startling you and making you flinch, everyone seemed to be catching you off guard today. You turned to see Natalia smirking at you and wiggling her eyebrows. You rolled your eyes, unintentionally smiling a bit, as soon as you noticed your own grin, it was quickly swept off your face. 

"Yes, and he was as arrogant and rude as I thought he'd be" you exhaled, trying to make it not so obvious that he fazed you. 

"Then why was there a smile on your face as soon as I mentioned him, hm? Hyacinth finally meets a man and her face is as red as an apple." Natalia stated, clearly enjoying you in a flustered state. You couldn't blame her, because this was as surprising to you as it was to her. 

"I need a drink" you breathed, rushing towards the glasses of champagne held by the servants, you grabbed two glasses, giving one to Natalia and swigging yours down quickly. You grabbed another and walked towards a table with Natalia quickly following behind. 

"Now miss, having more than two glasses of champagne at a public event is not ladylike" Natalia teased, clearly imitating your mother. 

"Now, Natalia how am I supposed to get through these boring arrangements without at least four glasses of champagne" you laughed, hoping your friend would make you forget all of the events that just occurred tonight. 

"He is jaw-dropping, isn't he? I'd climb him in ways no man has ever seen." Natalia gushed as she looked at the Duke in deep conversation with some of the Earl's and Viscounts from England. His eyebrows creased and his large hand wrapped around his glass, occasionally taking a swig on whatever dark liquor that was inside his glass, even his hands gave off a tinge of attractiveness. 

"Natalia, we've never even been in close proximity to a man, I don't think you have any idea what you're even talking about" you teased, trying to change the subject to literally anything other than the picture of the Duke and you intimately. 

"Hm, I can always use my imagination," she stated with a curl of her lips. 

"He's only one man Natalia; honestly he's not even getting involved with any of the ladies here, he clearly has no interest in this or any woman for that matter," you said a little too sadly for your own liking. 

"Clearly one woman took his interest, look, he's staring right at you," Natalia pointed discreetly. 

You couldn't bring yourself to look at him because you didn't think you'd find the strength to look away. You didn't know what had gotten into you, honestly, this was beyond anything you've ever experienced before and it's not like he just proclaimed his love to you. He was rude and arrogant, he clearly didn't find you interesting because half the time you conversed he couldn't even give you the time of day to look you in the eye. 

"I need some air," you mumbled before you stood and rushed out the door to the Pembroke gardens, leaving Natalia giggling at your reaction behind you. 

As you entered the cool spring air, you inhaled the scent of the famous Pembroke roses. You remembered visiting when you were young with your father on business as a child. You would sit in the garden for hours, while your father discussed land titles and business prospects with the Duke of Pembroke. Sometimes the Duchess would come out and name all the flowers in the garden for you, iris' were always your favorite. 

You didn't know what had come over you, but you didn't like the feeling. You were a control freak since you could remember, always having control of your emotions. You had to or you would've broken by now, seeing your father wither away to nothing and bringing your mother down with him was not an easy sight to see. You never knew the extent of how bad your mother had it, but it was bad enough that she had to see many doctors and lost her last pregnancy before your father passed. 

You heard rustling behind you that made you hide behind the closest pillar, so the figure would not see you. You looked at the outline of a man, praying it was not who you thought it was. As soon as he came into the light from the dewy night, he came into vision. 

He was standing observing the roses you were just admiring, a cigarette lit between his teeth and a glass of scotch in his hand, you watched as he dragged the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled the smoke from his full lips. You were in complete awe of him, he looked so at peace, but so tense at the same time. It was almost like his muscles were unable to relax, like he always needed to be ready for some sort of attack. 

He sipped from his glass, not even flinching from the taste. His eyes keen on something that you didn't know, or maybe his mind was just drifting elsewhere. It was almost as if he was mentally somewhere else, like something deadly was on his mind. 

"You can come out now" he spoke, startling you. Damn it, now you look like some sort of stalker. 

"S-Sorry, I just didn't know who was out here and didn't want to interrupt you" You stuttered out, clearly unable to have a casual conversation with him. Why did some random person have this sort of effect on you?

"Seems like you were looking at me long enough" he spoke, taking another drag of his cigarette, "It would be rude for me not to offer you one," he mumbled offering you a cigarette. 

"Uh, I'm okay thanks" you stated nervously, goosebumps forming on your skin from the cool air, at least that's what you told yourself. 

"Hm, I forgot ladies don't smoke" he stated sarcastically, lifting his glass to his lips once more, again forging no reaction from the liquor on his lips. 

"What is your name anyway" he mumbled, not really seeming interested in your name anyway. 

"Hyacinth, Hyacinth Lancaster" you hummed accidentally, before catching yourself and clearing your throat, "You?". 

"You really don't know my name?" He chuckled, turning to look you in the eyes. He was either really cocky or genuinely surprised. Either or his tone was agitating. 

"No, I know you're a Duke clearly, but no, I don't know your full name" you stated, looking down at the gravel at your feet. 

"Kylo. My name is Kylo Ren, but you can clearly just call me my Lord" he smirked, you wanted to smack him for his rudeness or run away, but you couldn't bring yourself to do either. 

"Well, my Lord" you dragged, "What brings you away from the wonderful festivities"

"Woman. Specifically, Ladies, trying to con my attentions. I don't want it nor need to it." he exhales annoyingly, looking away from you again. His lack of attention made you feel insecure, like you were inconvenient. 

"You're too good for the most eligible woman in England?" you laughed, getting a little fed up with his cockiness. 

"Honestly, yes. Those women in there are unbearable, it's like speaking to a brick wall that you never wanted to converse with in the first place." he exhaled and looked up at the sky like he was searching for something. 

"And you're so bearable, hm?" you spoke and regretted it as soon as it came out of your mouth, he turned to look at you intensely. Stepping towards you, you wrapped your arms around yourself, you didn't know if it was the weather or the intensity of him being so close to your proximity. 

"That smart mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble" he whispered, only a few inches from your face, your breath hitched as you smelled the scent of tobacco and liquor from his lips. You could feel the heat rise to your cheeks, goosebumps rising on your flesh. What were you doing?

"I'm always in some sort of trouble anyway, so why does it matter?" you muttered, he backed up a little and looked right into your eyes. A look of confusion flashed across his face as he stared down at you like he was examining you, trying to get a glimpse of your own thoughts. 

"Interesting" he breathed for the second time tonight, not clearing any of your confusion. He seemed to almost be as lost for words as you were. His face still nearly inches from yours, he smelled of pine and fire, freckles encased his face and his dark eye bore into yours. You knew that you shouldn't be alone, especially out here alone with him. 

"You could get in trouble for being out here alone with me." He whispered, looking down at your lips like he wanted to get a mental picture of them. Your breath hitched once more, knowing that he was right, knowing that someone could come out any minute and see how close you were to one another. You've never been this close to a man before, you felt dizzy, his presence was almost suffocating, the intensity of his eyes sent a shock down your spine. It was almost like he was challenging you to say more. 

"As I said, I'm always in some sort of trouble anyway" you mumbled, trying to come up with some sort of confidence, which was almost impossible around someone who radiated the power that he did. You could tell he was not weak, that you were less than a challenge to him. He was toying you, trying to get you to play with him some more, he wanted you to try to disrespect him, it's almost as if he got off on showing you who was in charge. 

"You've surprised me miss Hyacinth Lancaster" he stated with a smug look on his face. 

"And you haven't surprised me at all," you said matter of factly, rolling your eyes at him. His face dropped as you rolled your eyes at him. He dropped his lips to your ear, his warm breath hitting the curve of your neck, looking down you could see his fingers almost trailing your arm. You were almost ready to beg him to touch you. 

"That's a habit I'm going to have to break"


	3. Scared of a Little Blood, Baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter idk I hope you guys do too!

Once you finally got home, your sleep was restless, filled with thoughts and ruinous dreams of a dark-haired monster with voided eyes, his being quickly began to haunt your dreams. Your mind raced with images of his large hands slightly pressing onto your skin, his plush lips searching for the areas that would make you whimper, his warm, intoxicating breath on your neck, mouth inches from your ear, whispering "time to break that habit".

The thoughts of skin on skin contact were the only thing preventing you from being awakened. The picture of your bodies intertwined, undressed, and panting almost kept your mind at ease. Your mind trailed to the thought of his hands, rough and calloused, large and vigorous. You imagined them slipping around your throat, clasping your airway, making you gasp for breath, only to leave you panting for more. His tongue outlining your skin, leaving marks only you could see behind closed doors, marking you as his, you wanted him to own you. You wanted his mouth to go where no one had, you wanted to see his sable hair between your thighs, his coal-stained eyes looking up at you in lust, you wanted to climax to his touch, only his. 

You were awoken in sweat, an emptiness in your core that no one, but the Duke could repress. You knew of his degrading reputation and you knew what interacting with him could do to not only your reputation but your own sanity. For some ungodly reason, you didn't care. He was said to have murdered men in cold blood for sport, he would duel with anyone that showed him any kind of disrespect, just so he could pull the trigger and watch the life drain from their eyes. He was unmerciful. He was clearly power-hungry, owning land all over England, he even had his own set of Knights who did his bidding. There was absolutely no doubt he enjoyed the attentions of beautiful women either, he was seen frequently at brothels and it was rumored that he had countless mistresses, even if they never lasted long. This was supposed to frighten you, but it didn't. Maybe you were tired, tired of being obediant. 

There was also the issue of his attitude, were you reading it all wrong? Did he even want your attention? It seemed like he was ill towards women of class and birthright. Maybe he was just toying with you, it wouldn't be far-fetched. He seemed like the type of man to have playthings, people he could toy with for his own entertainment. Maybe he was just bored and saw an opportunity to use you for some short amusement. 

A knock on your door brought you back to your current reality. You looked at the aging clock on your wall that read nine at night. Who in the world could be barging at your door at this hour?

You slipped into your night robes and shuffled to the oak door that separated your bedroom from the hall. Creaking the door open you saw a wide smiled Natalia, dressed in common clothing. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" You breathed, trying not to wake up the rest of the household. Natalia grabbed your hand and dragged you back into your room, shutting the door softly behind her. 

"I'm busting you out of this drag of a house is what I'm doing" she exclaimed, still with a peculiar smile plastered on her dollish face. 

"What do you mean busting me out? It's literally the middle of the night, Natalia!" You snapped under your breath, agitated that Natalia took you away from your thoughts. You were quite enjoying them. 

"Theo invited us to a boxing match, or invited me, but I just had to bring you. You never have any kind of excitement Cinth" You flinched at the nickname, remembering just hours ago, what Vicrul had done. 

"What makes you think I want to watch idiotic men beat the hell out of each other?" You questioned, rolling your eyes at the imposition. You were never fond of watching wild-eyed men boast about themselves. 

"There's a rumor the Duke will be there, he's said to be one of the greatest fighters in all of England" She giggled, taking advantage of your current reaction to the Duke. "Please Cinth" she pleaded. 

"Fine, but as soon as someone tries to gloat about themselves, I'm leaving" You sighed, treading to your restroom to change out of your night clothes and into something more presentable. 

"Wear the dark red one Cinth, the Duke is said to love the color!" Natalia called out through the door, you smirked, grabbing your black corset along with it. You tied it tightly around your waist, checking in the mirror to only notice that it complemented your upper chest. Sighing, you fetched the only maroon common dress you owned and slipped it over your frail body. Snatching your hairbrush, you combed through your ebony hair, trying to relieve the knots from your bed head. With one last nervous breath, you placed your ruby-colored flats on your feet and walked out of the restroom. 

"He'll definitely notice" Natalia grinned. 

What trouble was I getting myself into? 

The trip to the pub wasn't exactly pleasant, you had to tread through piles of mud and extensive fields of grass only to end up in some aged, worn-down bar. It obviously wasn't a place meant for women, and definitely not ladies like me and Natalia. The exterior of the pub was crowded with intoxicated men and women who definitely had debauched intentions. Smoke encased the area, penetrated your senses, only awarding you memories of being close to a man you should steer far away from. You saw men exchange money with one another, undeniably betting with one another over the fights that would take place tonight. 

You didn't know why you were here. The thought of the Duke excited you, seeing him primal, trading blows with someone almost entranced you. His authoritative demeanor captivated you. You almost liked challenging him, only so you could see him try and dominate you. He was controlling, and that made you want to step out of line. 

"Look Cinth! It's Theo!" Natalia cried out, she started to wave her hands extensively, trying to get Theo's attention. Natalia had always fancied Theo, which was unsurprising in itself. Theo was kind and he cherished Natalia. He was quiet and respectful and he thrived with Natalia's sociable and extremely roaring personality, but sadly, it couldn't be. Theo worked for Natalia's family for years before he opened up his own woodwork shop, and he wasn't even close to being in Natalia's social standing. Her parents would never let him marry their daughter. 

"Natalia, Hyacinth! Over here!" Theo beckoned, as you saw him wave, you spotted someone smirking next to him. Vicrul. Your body froze, unable to move. Natalia saw you and gazed at you oddly, practically dragging you over to the two. As you approached them Theo kissed Natalia's cheek, always being the gentleman. Vicrul followed suit, kissing you, leaving behind a burning sensation on your cheek. You came to the conclusion that you were afraid of Vicrul, something you never imagined would ever happen. 

"Our friend Vicrul over here is fighting the beast tonight?" Theo boasted, patting Vicrul on the back, a proud smile placed on his face. 

"The beast?" Natalia yelped nervously, blatantly caring for Vicrul's well-being, while you hoped he would get his ass handed to him. You were almost hoping that the name of this other man proceeded him. 

"Oh, sorry ladies, uhm I'm not sure if you've met the guy, but the Duke of Ren is fighting tonight and Vicrul is up in line to box him," Theo stated plainly, clearly trying to calm the nerves of Natalia, you saw him outstretch his hand to grab onto hers. Natalia's demeanor automatically relaxed, which only saddened you. Knowing you'd never see your best friend ever be truly happy with the person she loved the most. 

"It's only a friendly match, we made a bet over a drunken night in France. He promised to give me a challenge" Vicrul chuckled, his laugh nearly disgusting you, his voice definitely turned your stomach. 

"May the best man win." You stated plainly, not looking Vicrul in the eye, hoping he would get the message not to step near you again. He did the opposite, he smiled smugly towards you, leaning his mouth close to your ear once again.

"I'll take you for my prize after," he purred, causing you to squirm away from him in revulsion. 

"You'll take nothing of the-" you yelled before you were cut off with the sight of the hands you dreamt about placed on Vicrul's shoulder.

"Good luck my friend, you'll need it" Kylo snickered, patting him on the back in a way a mentor teases an apprentice. You were once again in awe of him, he was underdressed in a white button-up dress shirt, tucked into simple dress pants, with the first two buttons free from grasp, showing the peak of his chest hair, his hair was disheveled, mouth in a curve, and eyes still as intimidating as you remember. He was such a sight to be seen. 

His eyes caught yours, a look of surprise flashed across his face, then his lips bents in amusement. His eyes trailed your body, and for a moment his eyes flashed to your chest, admiring you for a moment. His sight quickly moved to your lower back, where to your surprise Vicrul's hand was placed, his smile rapidly disappeared from his face and something of anger replaced it. 

"I'll see you all inside" he stated plainly before he disappointedly disappeared from your sight. As soon as he was gone you rushed away from Vicrul's side and clang to Natalia's. You couldn't believe you had been so distracted that you didn't notice Vicrul put his slimy hands on you once more. He disgusted you, you couldn't fathom how you ever considered him a friend. 

"Let me get you ladies safely inside, Vicrul good luck man!" Theo exclaimed, shaking Vicruls hand with a proud smile on his face. Vicrul was nothing to be proud of. 

He led you and Natalie into the pub through worn-out doors, that were close to falling off the hinges. The bar smelt of sweat, beer, smoke, and money. You could hardly see the ring through the clouds of smoke that wafted through the air, and this was something you definitely wanted to see. You nearly felt bad for wanting the Duke to injure Vicrul, but you were tired of being scared of him, you wanted him to hurt as he hurt you. 

Theo pulled you and Natalia closer to the ring where you could see more clearly, Vicrul was obnoxiously smiling at the crowd, trying to excite them. You wanted to fight him yourself, hurt him, you wanted to get revenge on your own. 

Moments later, Kylo stepped into the ring. His demeanor completely altered from the person who was happily greeting Vicrul, his eyes were pitch black, like a lion about to attack his prey. The smile plastered on his face, you could only describe as evil. He literally had on a look that could kill. That was the moment you knew that Kylo wasn't going to lose. 

The drunk barmaid stumbled into the ring, a whistle between her teeth and her ass too close in proximity to the Duke for your liking, blew the whistle and the match began. Kylo's eyes didn't settle as he bounced around the ring, if anything they got more darksome the moment the whistle was blown. Kylo didn't falter, he was looking for Vicrul's weakness, an area that would bring him the most pain. You realized that Vicrul wasn't going to leave that ring unharmed, the problem was you didn't know what shifted. Kylo seemed so cordial when he greeted Vicrul. It couldn't be the inappropriate touch from Vicrul, could it?

Vicrul was smirking, letting his ego get to him, which would distinctly be his very downfall. He sent the first blow to Kylo, Kylo rapidly dodged the jab, and in turn, pulled his arm back and threw a harsh blow directly to Vicrul's jaw. You heard a loud smack as Vicrul descended to the back of the ring, placing his hand on his jaw to ease the pain. You were mesmerized by the Duke, he looked devilish on that ring, and it only made you want him more. As Vicrul regained his stance, Kylo glanced at you, like he was trying to convey a message to you. Like this fight was supposed to prove a point to you, the problem was you didn't know what point he was trying to prove. 

Vicrul wasted no time in trying to get revenge on Kylo for the blow to his jaw, he jabbed Kylo, one, two, three times in the side making you not so subtly gasp. Kylo bent to grab his side before Vicrul laid another blow across Kylo's face, you heard a loud ear-splitting crack. The next thing you knew, blood was pouring from Kylo's nose, and he placed his arm on his nose wiping the blood across his untouched white dress shirt. Kylo lifted his face, and to your surprise, a wide smile was placed on his face, blood leaking from his mouth, his before-white teeth were tinged with the tint of red, and his lip sliced down the middle. This didn't seem right, the Duke was called the Beast for a reason, this didn't appear to be beastly to you.

You felt your face become wet, tears were unconsciously falling down your face as you saw the blood pour from Kylo's faultless face. Before you could turn your attention to cleaning yourself up, you heard a loud crack and a thud following it. Looking up at the ring you saw Kylo on top of Vicrul sending blow after blow, the crowd was suddenly roaring as Kylo destroyed Vicrul's face. You counted the sound of three snaps of bone before you stopped yourself, you hated Vicrul, but it looked as if Kylo was out to murder him. Blood was splattering all over the ring, it didn't even look like Vicrul was conscious anymore, but it also looked like Kylo was in no room of halting his assault on him. You didn't notice, but you heard Natalia crying out and Theo covering her eyes in his chest, the crowd didn't stop rooting for Kylo. 

As the assault continued, you saw what looked like the owner of the pub and a few locals run up on the stage, they grabbed Kylo by the arms and practically had to drag him off of Vicrul. Before Kylo was dragged off the stage he looked right at the limp body of Vicrul and spit right on him. After dragging Kylo outside, the owner and what looked like a doctor that was on site began to check out Vicrul. His face distorted into something you no longer knew, pools of blood splattered all over the base of the ring, and a shrieking cry coming from the limp body of Vicrul filled the whole pub. 

The worst part of this all was you liked it, you liked watching the person who hurt you get destroyed in front of your eyes. The feeling of guilt overwhelmed you, you couldn't breathe, couldn't think of anything but the image of Vicrul's limp body. All you heard were the faint cries of Natalia, and the snaps of broken bone echoing in your mind. The sounds of cheers and the sights of exchanged money broke you, the smell of nicotine-filled air made you sick, you couldn't be here. You needed fresh air.

Without telling Natalia or Theo, you sprinted out of the pub doors, scratching your arm in the process, but you couldn't find the thought to notice. You ran to the middle of the road before you could no longer run any longer, you bent and began to dry heave into the road, trying to expel whatever contents were left in your stomach, and to no relief, you were unable to. 

"I told him you were untouchable" You heard a familiar voice speak in your vicinity. You looked up and there stood the Duke. His face covered in both dry and fresh blood, he was covered in contusions, a black eye forming around his left eye. The eyes you adored to look into. 

"Untouchable?" You whispered, unable to contemplate any further words. 

"A man of his nature does not deserve to breathe near you" he spoke plainly, not looking you directly in the eyes. 

"So, what kind of man does" You mumbled, looking directly at him, almost begging him to face you. You needed him to look at you. He laughed at your response like you just asked some impossibly answered question. 

"Honestly, no man deserves your air, but especially not that one. I know who he is" As he spoke, you saw his bruised hands clench, no evidence of pain in his facial expression. 

"Your bleeding," You stated matter of factly, he looked at you a clear grin spread across his face. You looked into his ember eyes once more, and for the third time, they took your breath away. He was a mess physically, hair was unkempt, shirt untucked in places it shouldn't be, blood smeared on his clothes, and his face clearly needed to be washed, but you've never seen him look so desirable. A fire was beginning to build inside of you, and there was only a singular person that could extinguish it. 

He slowly stepped towards you, his eyes unwavering from yours. It was almost as if you were imprisoned, chained down, unable to move away from him. He was now inches away from you, looking down at you, his warm breath hitting your face. Adrenaline surging through your body, all you wanted was to feel his touch. You'd beg to feel him just once. 

"Scared of a little blood baby?" He whispered, you almost moaned out just from the simple pet name. His face so close to yours, you just wanted your lips to connect, even if it was just this once. His mouth dipped down to your ears, his lips grazing your neck, your mouth parting slightly, letting a light moan leave your lips.

"Why don't you taste it for me?" He whispered before swiping his finger across his face, picking up traces of his blood. He unhurriedly reached his finger out towards your face and smeared the blood on your cheek. 

"Open up for me" He mumbled, his blood-tinged fingers placed gently on your lips, you hesitated, overwhelmed by your senses. Your body was on fire, he wanted you to taste him. You wanted nothing more. 

"I won't ask again," he said sternly. 

You let him slip his fingers into your mouth, the taste of copper invading your taste buds. You swiped your tongue around his fingers, licking off the remnants of blood. 

Suck" he groaned, shoving his fingers deeper in your throat. You obliged and sucked the last of the blood left on his fingers, his eyes were boring into yours. The look of lust flashing all over his features. 

As soon as he pulled his finger from your mouth, you heard a distinct popping sound. His eyes never leaving you, a subtle look of confusion was on his face like he was contemplating how far he should go. The sad part was you'd let him go as far as he wanted. Before looking away, he cupped your cheek with his calloused hand and caressed it slowly. 

"I will see you soon" he stated definitively like there was no doubt in his mind. Like he'd walk to the end of the earth to see you once more. 

And with that he turned and took his leave, leaving you disheveled and confused.


	4. So You Like to Watch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the last two chapters have improved so much idk, I'm trying guys, hope everyone likes it. I'm sorry guys intense smut is farrrr away, I don't even like how fast I'm going now.

Weeks drifted by before you were fortunate enough to witness the Duke again, but his essence was not lost from you. The events of the night of the boxing match were far from obliterated in your mind. His madness was bewitching, the wild and primitive state of a man who seemed to be able to lay a wrath of destruction in his path was not far from lost to you. The sight of blood-stained teeth and wild eyes kept you awake at the late hours of the night. The color red accompanied you everywhere you went, the taste of copper had not yet departed from your tongue, and your dreams still have not been released from the delightful taste of his fingers down your throat. You should be repulsed by the thought of your blood-stained cheek, but you weren't because the thought was replaced with the sensation of his rough hands. 

You'd hoped that the thought of you enchanted him as much as he did to you, but you weren't foolish enough to fall for your own childish whims. His promise to see you again was probably swiftly liberated from his mind. You were in all likelihood a forgotten memory, a nameless woman to him. He was beautiful, truly, and could capture any fair woman who caught the sight of him. With one word, she'd be his. With one glance, you'd be. His immorality was nearly excusable, the picture of Vicrul shattered by him, was entirely nothing to you. 

You didn't recognize what was transpiring inside of you, but a small, dark part of yourself liked it. 

Today was going to be a terrible day. Almost nauseating. It was every single year, it was April 26th, a fine spring day, but that had wholly nothing to do with it. It was the day Cynthia Hux threw her annual spring garden party. It consisted of questionable gossip, unpleasant conversation, and the most distasteful woman you have ever met, Cynthia herself. Ever since you two were young, she was off-putting. You two were practically pitted against each other, it was almost fate that you disliked one another. You certainly didn't want to attend, but as of late things didn't seem to be exactly going your way. 

You began your day with a stroll to your favorite place, a hidden, but lovely place. There was a tiny place on the property of your home that you claimed as your own. It was more or less a mile from the entrance of your home, but you didn't mind because it was so beautiful to you. A little patch of your possession sat a patch of newly grown iris', an aged swing placed in the center, and a freshly planted cherry blossom seedling. You planned to pass your time enjoying the fresh spring air, reading a novel, alone with your thoughts. 

With that pleasant thought, you were distracted by the unanticipated sound of ruffling in the garden followed by quick steps. A distraught Natalia was brought into your field of vision, her body just about flinging itself onto you. Her arms wrapped around your neck, knocking the air from your lungs. The sound of sobs tore from her body, she was shaking uncontrollably, damp tears falling onto your bare arms. Before you could realistically react, you hugged her tight, hoping to ease some of her pain. 

"Oh, Cinth!" She wailed, her stature almost holding a lifeless form. 

"Natalia, what the hell is going on?" You whispered, grabbing ahold of her tighter, her scarlet hair wisping around in your face. 

"Theo" she choked, your body locked instantly. You braced yourself for the worst. 

"What happened to Theo?" You almost shouted, beginning to grow concerned. She was silent, unable to gasp the words, "Natalia, tell me now!" You yelled, grabbing her face, forcing her to look at you. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks red, and hollow bags encased her under eyes. 

"He's engaged Cinth, he.. he's getting married. The seamstress on Fifth street, she's going to be his wife" she said breathlessly, her mind clearly not accepting the facts, she looked to be going through shock. "He's finally leaving me" she whispered, devastation crossing her features. 

You didn't know how to console her, didn't know how to comfort her. You knew this day would come, you never hoped to witness it, but you knew it would come. Natalia would be forbidden to even contact Theo if her family ever realized her feelings for him, it was a secret they'd only share with one another through quiet whispers and longing touches. You were utterly heartbroken for her. You didn't know how to fix this, you couldn't fix this. 

"Natalia, I'm so sorry" you breathed helplessly, cupping her cheek. You began to feel your eyes dampen for her, seeing her so lost was wounding you. 

"I've lost him forever, haven't I?" she glanced at the path ahead of her, her back slouched, her shoes engulfed in mud, eyes empty of feeling. 

"I can't answer that for you, Natalia, you know I can't" 

And with that she was silent, no response forming from her splintered lips. 

As hours passed, you and Natalia sat in silence, watching the way the trees swayed in the afternoon breeze. Birds chirping in your visinity, the smell of newly bloomed flowers wafting in the air, and the sight of new life forming after the death of winter. You clutched her frail hands the whole time, hoping to pass on some kind of solidity to her. 

"Cynthia's garden party is today" she stated matter of factly, not breaking out of her trance, numbness still hinting in her tone. 

"Do you want me to go, I know you have to go. Your mothers are close." You stated beyond your better judgment. You could sacrifice a night of peace for Natalia's sanity, which appeared to be on the brink.

"Please," She choked, squeezing your hand once, with no words she showed you her appreciation. 

"Of course Natalia" You smiled, you turned to her and forcibly brought her into your embrace. You reached your hands into her unkempt hair, clutching her towards you, hoping to never let her go, you never wanted her to feel the ruinous intensity of loss. She was too pure, too selfless. 

"I love you," She choked. 

"I love you too, Natalia" you whispered, a solitary tear descending down your cheek. 

You and Natalia walked back in silence, hand in hand, the afternoon sun glaring above you. As you approached your home, you took a deep breath, knowing your mother was encountering one of her "headaches", she hasn't left her room in days, the silence of the house was becoming deafening. The only noises heard were the draft from the aged windows and the wails at night from your mother's scheduled nightmares, which were unfortunately scheduled nightly. 

You and Natalia raced to your bedroom, your own safe haven, she knew that, she knew you hated this house. You tried your best to distract Natalia from the pain in her life, trying to doll her up for your night out with her, you curled her hair in loose waves, pinning it back to frame her angelic features. Natalia was always such a sight to be seen, a pale-faced beauty. You even stooped low enough to allow her to brighten your cheeks with a creamed blush she purchased in town, she even got the privilege of styling your hair, unleashing it from its usual braid and letting your long sable hair flow past your shoulders. It was a rarity that you ever let your hair loose, not caring about the opinions of others, you never felt the need to allow it to make you uncomfortable, but you'd allow Natalia just this once if only to ease her pain. 

You witnessed her beginning to lighten up, color slowing invading her cheeks, a few subtle smiles flashing across her face as you joked with one another. You knew she was beginning to flow back into herself when she began snooping around your room. 

"What this?" she giggled, raising a box that looked to contain some sort of gift. It was a black box, encased with a classic silver outline around the edges. 

"I'm not sure, the servants must have dropped it off when we were in the garden" you stated in confusion, your eyes creased together in curiosity. Hoping this wasn't a gift from the many intolerable men that pranced around the streets. You approached her, taking the box into your possession. 

Opening it you saw a creased piece of notepaper above a silk piece of fabric seemingly covering whatever gift laid below, you took hold of the off-white piece of scratch paper and opened it to see the most extraordinary penmanship you have ever laid eyes on. 

It read "Black diamonds are said to be a representation of the God of Death, I'd like to see myself wrapped around your neck - Kylo Ren" 

You gasped faintly, your breath lingered in your throat for what seemed as more than a moment. Natalia glanced at you in puzzlement, curious of what was gifted to you. When you released the hidden item from the silk covering you were astonished, a necklace only described as refined beauty was in your grasp. It looked to be a tight fit, something that wouldn't drift down your chest, only to be clung tight to your neck. It was encased in black diamonds, a singular large droplet shaped diamond was placed in the middle, with tiny black diamonds placed trapping the larger one in place, the chain was made of silver, which only complimented the midnight colored gems scattered across the piece of jewelry. There wasn't a singular classic diamond placed on the necklace, and you could only assume it was intentional that something so pure was absent on something that represented something so dark. 

"Who is that from? That is a pure black diamond, do you have any idea how rare they are? The only person I know that has possession of them is-" Natalia exclaimed with wide eyes before you swiftly cut her off in stupor.

"Duke Ren" You gasped. 

"Holy fucking shit" 

You and Natalia paced through the Hux Grand Hall, you attempting to the best of your ability not to admire the blatant, head-turning beauty of the place. You grunted under your breath, not looking forward to dragging yourself through this poor choice of an event. To your pleasure, Natalia seemed to be in way better spirits, despite the fact that the love of her life was literally marrying someone else. 

You were greeted at the gate of the garden by a group of what appeared to be Knights, each one on duty for a reason beyond you, what would you even need protection from?

They did not speak, all dressed from head to toe in blackened armor, metal masks covering each of their identities. Large, unusual weapons were tightly grasped in each of their hands, their bodies unmoving, it almost looked as they weren't breathing. 

You and Natalia awkwardly rushed past the intimidating Knights into the garden, you decided to dress your best, thinking it was best to go to the lion's den with some kind of armor on. You purchased a brand new silk, flesh-colored dress, recently discovering that maroon suited you. You decided to win the show by wearing your newly acquired gift, the necklace was tightly clasped around your neck, surely going to turn a few heads. 

As soon as you walked in the door the devil herself made her presence know, approaching you and Natalia, a smug look plastered on her tiny face. 

"Natalia, I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaimed, pulling Natalia into a tight embrace, a smile placed on her lips, she glanced at you before shortly stating "Hyacinth," just barely greeting you, but it's not like you were expecting much more from her, you both hated each other, it was common knowledge at this point.

She glanced at your neck, doing a double-take of what you were wearing, almost as if she recognized it. A glare was prominent on her feature, and if you weren't mistaken a subtle look of jealousy was positioned on her face. You wondered if she'd encounter Duke Ren. Even if she had, you were surely gaining satisfaction by the look on her face. You knew she wouldn't comment on it, she wouldn't want to give you an upper hand, but the emotion illustrated on her face was satisfaction enough for you. 

"Ladies come! We were just discussing the ball tomorrow afternoon, you have to tell us what you're wearing, I'm so undecided!" Cynthia clasped her hand together as she spoke, not directly looking me in the eyes. You and Natalia followed Cynthia to her table, the finest china set, a layer of silk covering the table, that was no doubt the most expensive gold furniture one could buy. The Hux's were rich, and everyone knew it. It wasn't like your family didn't have money, we were probably more well off than the Hux's, but we weren't ever known to flaunt it. At least I avoided it at all costs. 

You and Natalia made yourselves as comfortable as you could in the expensive, but not so padded seats placed around the table. Women of wealthy families surrounded you at every corner, beauty was something common at these kinds of events, it always came with the tinge of competition in the air. Jewels of great expense we placed on every women's skin, silk and satan were the common material used for dresses and the bragging was relentless. You became quite aware of why you avoided these kinds of things whenever you could.

"Now, Natalia, I hear you've been stringing my brother along quite a bit this season? Please tell me you're playing hard to get because I would do anything to call you my sister" Cynthia smiled, obviously ignoring your presence once more. Natalia blushed, you knew she wasn't interested, but you also were aware that she had to play the part you all were required to play. 

"We'll just have to see won't we?" She winked, you glanced under the table and saw her hands clench. You were sadly aware of her pain, you didn't know if she'd ever love again, but she knew she had to marry. It was a necessary evil. 

"Hyacinth, has anyone taken your keen eye yet? You could hear the fakeness and ignorance behind Cynthia's tone, her high pitch voice nearly making you cringe. Her blatant sarcasm obviously to only you. 

"It's a secret Cynthia," You hummed, you purposely placed your hand on the necklace wrapped around your neck, hoping the seeth a reaction out of her. You were awarded with an obvious sneer covering her features. She knew him, she wanted him, you knew it now. This made it ten times better. It wasn't surprising she knew him, Hux was basically royalty around here, it was no doubt that Hux and the Duke would've crossed paths. It was also no surprise that Cynthia wanted to get grimy hands on him.

"You can't keep a secret from me," she stated plainly, placing a blatant challenge in front of you, one you'd gladly accept. 

Eventually, Natalia was dragged away from you by Cynthia, she always tried to steal Natalia away from you, jealous of your friendship with Natalia since you were children. You allowed her to have her fun, knowing Natalia would never abandon you. You were left alone at a table with the biggest snobs in England, agitated and a little drunk from one too many, you took a stand and approached the edge of the garden, maybe walking a bit too far, you reached the edge of the garden towards the other wing of the house. It became obvious to you that another event was taking place, Hux was entertaining as well. Obviously, this party wasn't as docile as Cynthia's, men were loud and had a tendency of taking pleasure in the finer things of life. 

Through the window, you saw a group of maybe fifty men chatting, drinking, smoking, and gambling. Women surrounded them, clearly not of class, they wore form-fitting corsets, nothing covering their legs, but lace stocking and their garters. They seemed unphased by the gropes and grabs, almost looking like they were enjoying themselves. They were getting paid well, it was Hux, he wouldn't have anything but the best, especially if he was boasting, which was constantly. 

Exploring the area a bit, you were caught in surprise, you heard rustling above you, a gasp escaping someone's lips. You were unsure if you should look, not wanting to invade someone's privacy, but you were curious for a glance. Inexperience came with being a lady, you were barely told what intimacy even entailed. No one would notice you anyway. 

Stepping behind a pillar you brought yourself to look at the terrace above you, an outline of two individuals came into your vision, it's only until you adjusted yourself slightly to left is when you were confronted with who it was. 

Kylo was standing, head outstretched back, and a woman on her knees. She was taking him in her mouth, the straggling sounds of gagging echoing in the distance, you wanted to look away so badly, run away and never think of his existence again, but seeing his expression of ecstasy almost made you want to pant yourself. 

His hand was clutching her hair, she had no control of her movement, he was thrusting into her mouth relentlessly. He didn't once glance at her, only looked to the distance, his teeth dug into his bottom lip, grunts escaping his lips, as he continued to fuck her mouth. In what seemed as a single moment, he released her from his grasp, looked down at the woman in front of him, outstretched his hand, and brought it roughly across her face. You gasped unintentionally, and to your embarrassment, his deafening gaze locked to you. 

Shockingly, you seemed to have no effect. He violently shoved himself back down her throat, relentlessly thrusting in her mouth, but this time he wasn't looking out into the distance, he was looking directly at you. His gaze nearly cut through you, an undeniable picture of lust and indisputable desire manifested itself on his face. He was groaning now, almost growling. It was like the women didn't even exist anymore, it was just you and him. 

Watching him fuck her mouth was an image in itself, his violent pace, the sound of her gagging on his cock made you want to pleasure yourself for him, he was filling her when all you wanted was to be in her place. 

His pace began to quicken, and with one brutal thrust his eyes were unwavering, he let out a deafening groan and found his climax between her lips, his eyes never wavered from yours once, unblinking. When he finished out his high, he quite literally tossed her aside, hurling silver at her limp, exhausted body, compensation for the act. 

Your body was on fire, a tension between your thighs, your core dampening at the memory of the look of his face when he released himself in her mouth. Fuck blood, I wondered what his cum tasted like. 

He turned and rushed in the door like he had a destination, that's when you realized where he was going. He was approaching you. 

You were frozen in place, anticipation engulfing you, your breath began to uneven, your face quite literally on fire. You turned, not thinking you'd be able to deal with the tension of him approaching you. As you looked in the distance, you heard the crunching of leaves, a sign that someone was behind you. 

His pace was never-ending like he was a predator trying to outmatch his prey. He liked when you were nervous, he wanted to make you feel uneasy. His torturous steps were beginning to make you panic, the instinct to run suddenly overwhelmed you, but you immediately became hyperaware that it was too late for that. 

His back was to you, skin on skin, there was little space between you. His hand came in contact with your shoulder, his other arm wrapped around your waist, aggressively shoving you into him, you gasped as your ass came in contact with his hardening length. The hand that was once placed on your shoulder trailed to wrap around your neck, placing just the perfect amount of pressure. He dipped his head into the nape of your neck, his mouth delicately drifted down the curve of your skin, never allowing enough pressure to satisfy you. 

"That necklace almost looks as good as my hand pressed against that pretty neck of yours" He muttered into your neck, driving himself further towards you, his breath grazing your neck, hand still outstretched around your throat, compelling you to let a hushed moan flee from your lips.

"So, you like to watch hm?"


End file.
